prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shay Mitchell
Shay Mitchell, born Shannon Ashley Mitchell on April 10, 1987, is a Canadian actress and model. She is best known for her role as Emily Fields on Pretty Little Liars. Life and Career Born to a Filipino mother, Precious, and Irish/Scottish father Mark, Mitchell is a native of Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. She has a younger brother named Sean. Even as a young child, Mitchell was interested in the performing arts, declaring to her parents that she would pursue such a career. Mitchell began dance lessons at the age of five, and she and several of her classmates toured the city to compete with a variety of other dance schools. At the age of 10, Mitchell's family moved west to Vancouver, British Columbia. Within a year of their arrival, an international modeling agency held an open casting call for teen and pre-teen girls who were vying for representation. Mitchell was one of the girls selected. By her late teens, Mitchell had successfully modeled for a variety of companies in cities as varied as Bangkok, Hong Kong and Barcelona. Wanting to focus on her true passion, Mitchell returned to Toronto and began to study acting with great focus and determination. Her hard work paid off and, after signing with her first theatrical agency, Mitchell appeared in the hit series'' Degrassi: The Next Generation'' and booked several national commercials. Mitchell also landed a recurring role in the Disney XD series "Aaron Stone". Mitchell guest starred in the Global serie''s Rookie Blue'' and appeared in the music video for "Hold My Hand" by Jamaican rapper Sean Paul. In December 2009, Mitchell was cast as Emily Fields in the ABC Family television series Pretty Little Liars. She had originally auditioned for the role of Spencer Hastings, which ended up going to Troian Bellisario. The series follows the lives of four girls whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their leader, Alison DiLaurentis. One year later, the estranged friends are reunited as they begin receiving messages from a mysterious figure named "A", who threatens to expose their deepest secrets, including ones they thought only Alison knew. In January 2011, Mitchell became a spokesperson for the Pantene Nature Fusion shampoo line. In 2012, Shay became the new face of ''American Eagle, ''and in 2013 she became a mentor for the ACUVUE 1-Day Challenge. Filmography Awards Trivia *Is of Filipino, Irish, and Scottish descent. *Favorite books: Eat, Pray, Love, The Alchemist, The Kite Runner, and Pretty Little Liars. *Favorite food: Anything Italian, Thai food, and mother's cooking. *Favorite TV shows: Entourage, Californication, and Oprah. *Favorite vacation place: Italy. *Favorite movies: Vicki Christina Barcelona, Under the Tuscan Sun, and Little Mermaid. *Top favorite movie: Selena. *Celebrity crushes: Paul Walker and Ryan Gosling. *Is afraid of clowns and horror movies. **Is acting in her first Horror Movie ''Cadaver, ''which is set to premier in 2017. *Double jointed. *Enjoys guided meditation. *Watches Glee and is friends with Glee stars Naya Rivera and Jacob Artist. *Shares the same birthday with Ryan Merriman who played Ian Thomas in Pretty Little Liars *Is best friends with Ashley Benson in real life. *Runs a blog, Amore and Vita, with her best friend Michaela. *Is a supporter and sponsor of the Somaly Mam Foundation. * The girls called her the social media butterfly being the most active and one of the most followed liar on social media * She is very active on YouTube, and tries to post every Tuesday. Gallery 1384675 9c409f7d.jpg 10013062 451693491628193 1305855061 n.jpg 1925139 719619394757256 447227918 n.jpg 21451 495607590526308 274148569 n.jpg 398210 461750747245326 978325591 n.jpg 74923 Original.jpg 936full-shay-mitchell.jpg AdorableShay.jpg Andremily.jpg BeautifulModelShay.jpg Blue.jpg Casual.jpg Emily-fields-fashion-11.jpg Flawless.jpg ImageWriter.jpg Imagefgbvvv.jpg Imagefygfcx.jpg Imaggg.jpg Lucy, Troian and Shay.jpg MQ 013.jpg Normal 003.jpg Pll22.png Pll cast 10.jpg Pll cast 11.jpg Pll cast 12.jpg Pll cast 13.jpg Pll cast 14.jpg Pretty in pink Shay!.jpg S.JPG SHAY-MITCHELL-TAURUS.jpg SHAY-MITCHELL-at-Spring-Breakers-Premiere-in-Los-Angeles-3.jpg SM22062012.jpg Scriptx634896354795escapefromnewyor.jpg Sev-bra-dos-donts-011-lgn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-001-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-002-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-003-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-004-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-005-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-006-mdn.jpg SexyShay.jpg Shay+Mitchell+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Curls+E20lIFRTR-Sl.jpg Shay-Mitchell-shay-mitchell-13257932-320-480.jpg Shay-mitchell-pantene-thumb-233x350-76741.jpg Shay-mitchell-pretty.jpg Shay-mitchell-teen-vogue.jpg Shay-mitchell.jpg Shay.JPG Shay1-3.jpg Shay1254.jpg shay-mitchell-pretty-little-liars-paleyfest-2014_1.jpg tumblr_n2k1swFiU61qesvbxo1_500.jpg 90a4694caeb311e3b5d4127fa14d0ba4_8.jpg Shay-Mitchell-2014-03-18-NY(1).jpg Bk 0bjYCEAAf1sk.jpg 3afe182ac29b11e3bd700002c9558ae2 8.jpg 880e3052c28f11e3a2420002c9559cd2 8.jpg 0addcad0c2a211e3bf890002c9d64134_8.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.19.28 PM.png EmIly 5x06.jpg 923619 1444277795818721 1481904501 n.jpg 10177429 711399268917621 1078377813531617579 n.jpg Complete Liars in The Silence of E. Lamb.png 10387835 895072940509853 187258306 n.jpg Pretty-little-liars-season-5-spoilers.jpg pretty-little-liars-shay-mitchell-ashley-benson-bikini.jpg o-PRETTY-LITTLE-LIARS-GQ-BIKINI-570.jpg 10375638 401214686683757 757120678 n.jpg 10354343 1455182638057860 1364614820 n.jpg 923639_475595652586776_1032073185_n.jpg 923615_1437353066520616_1348589481_n.jpg BpBXsB5CEAA2yaV.jpg Article-2645177-1E608B0C00000578-629 634x864.jpg article-2645177-1E608DAD00000578-483_306x720.jpg 10349281_248819358657653_118548150_n.jpg -185736650.jpg mitchie.png mitchie1.png mitchie2.png mitchie3.png mitchie4.png mitchie5.png mitchie7.png mitchie8.png mitchie9.png B0vPhazIEAAb1Oo.jpg B0vPhfOIAAAWMSO.jpg B0vPhicIYAALMdY.jpg ead32f77f3_97100599_o2.jpg rs_634x951-150112130805-634.Maxim-Shay-Mitchell.2.MS.011215.jpg rs_1024x683-150109161819-1024.Maxim-Shay-Mitchell.ms.010915.jpg mx200_0215_shaym_gal9.jpg mx200_0215_shaym_sl10b.jpg Shay beautiful.jpg Shay cute.jpg Shay gorg.jpg Shay happy.jpg Shay phone.jpg Shay pizza.jpg Shay red pants.jpg Shay Shay the bae.jpg Shay smile.jpg Shayyy.jpg 11093054_454110361412629_977160817_n.jpg 11078926_769905749771983_920394503_n.jpg 11123791_1841861719371429_1301210322_n.jpg 11098208_376978915819251_1134704094_n.jpg 11098497_1581504495463290_1094902696_n.jpg 11116744_877679868941172_1775404907_n.jpg 11116896_1430884587212562_1336411546_n.jpg 11137683_1433407720287386_1790107154_n.jpg 10956718_1808200362739113_1729127763_n.jpg Ashley_Benson_Shay_Mitchell.jpg Pretty Little Liars 04.jpg SHAY-X-PALM-SPRINGS-2.jpg shay-052615-_4.jpg shay-052615-_6.jpg Shay01a.png shay-mitchell-hot.jpg SHAY-MITCHELL-Hudson-Taylor-Photoshoot-1.jpg shay-mitchell-zimmermann-spring-2015-fashion-show.jpg tumblr_mudqlkfZam1rr5iueo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni22mezNtw1s1nvpbo1_500.jpg CM-42RjVEAAD2 H.jpg CM7zJ6TUAAAY85M.jpg 11831765 734825019974052 4810045623760386265 n.jpg Pll-cast-napping-on-set1.jpg IMG 20150920 011618.jpg IMG 20150920 011550.jpg IMG 20150920 011546.jpg Shay02.png Shay01.png Ab sm (01).png Ab sm (02).jpg Ab sm (03).jpg Sm (01).jpg Sm (02).png Sm (03).png Sm (04).png Sm (05).png Sm (06).png Sm (07).png Shay Mitchell 03.jpg Shay Mitchell 09.jpg Shay Mitchell 21.jpg Prettylierscc (2).jpg Prettylierscc (3).jpg Prettylierscc (5).jpg Prettylierscc (6).jpg Prettylierscc (15).jpg Prettylierscc (17).jpg Prettylierscc (19).jpg Prettylierscc (20).jpg Prettylierscc (23).jpg Prettylierscc (25).jpg Prettylierscc (35).jpg Prettylierscc (44).jpg CUTmJH6VAAA10NJ.jpg CUCpTunWIAEPdQt.jpg CTlCJbPU8AAncP4.jpg CUYvvcuU8AAYkRJ.jpg CUW0J1zWwAAxsgT.jpg CUXPnLXXIAAp8Xd.jpg Sm (10).png Sm (09).jpg Sm (08).jpg Shay Mitchell Z100 Jingle Ball 2015 Backstage Hliu7Uvkw6mx.jpg Shay Mitchell Z100 Jingle Ball 2015 Backstage S VCbNSAlTex.jpg Shay Mitchell Z100 Jingle Ball 2015 Backstage 8QuGY4gDj-0x.jpg Shay Mitchell 11.12.2015 DFSDAW 021.jpg Shay Mitchell 11.12.2015 DFSDAW 018.jpg Shay Mitchell 11.12.2015 DFSDAW 014.jpg Shay Mitchell 11.12.2015 DFSDAW 011.jpg Shay Mitchell 11.12.2015 DFSDAW 008.jpg Shay Mitchell 11.12.2015 DFSDAW 001.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle19.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle11.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle04.jpg 6B-PLL Promoshoot 012.jpg Shay 5Year Shoot.jpg Shay 5Year Shoot2.jpg Shay blue bikini.jpg Shay Mitch black swim.jpg Shay Mitch 2016-02-27-06-38-14.png Shae Mitchell REVOLVE Desert House Day 1 A LFw29GLqLx.jpg Shae Mitchell REVOLVE Desert House Day 1 GKP0a2Hhomix.jpg Shay NGC(2).jpg ShayNGC (4).jpg Shay NGC (6).jpg Shay NGC (11).jpg SashaPieterseShayMitchell.jpg Shay Cosmo 2016.jpg Shay Cosmo 2016-01.jpg Shay Cosmo 2016-02.jpg Shay Cosmo 2016-03.jpg Shay Cosmo 2016-04.jpg Shay Cosmo 2016-05.jpg Shay Cosmo 2016-06.jpg Shay Cosmo 2016-07.jpg Shay mich white c.jpg 7x11_20.jpg 7x15_27.jpg 2016-08-30 1611.png Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Series Regulars Category:Season 7